This proposal requests support for the K12 component of a Urologic Research Career Development Program (URCDP). The broad long term goal is to develop independent investigators to will improve our ability to diagnose and treat urologic diseases through translational research. In close association with the T32 component of this program we will identify highly qualified M.D., and Ph.D. trainee candidates for careers in urologic research. The training faculty for these candidates includes 18 full time faculty members at Baylor College of Medicine from the departments of Urology, Cell Biology, Pathology, Obstetrics and Gynecology, and Internal Medicine. Faculty rank is divided among 7 Professors, 6 Associate Professors, and 5 Assistant Professors. The major areas of research focus will be Male Reproductive Biology, Developmental Biology of the Genitourinary Tract, and Prostate Biology. Trainees will be M.D.'s and M.D., Ph.D's that have either completed their Urology residency, or are highly qualified residents in our training program that have completed the PGY 3 year of Urology training. These trainees will be placed in laboratories with a track record for academic productivity and training young investigators that successfully compete for NIH funding. Strengths of the training environment include highly respected, experienced faculty, a high national ranking for research funding, a structured mentoring program and required coursework, a cell biology graduate student program with relevant course work and overall depth in cell biology. Our long term goals are to train these young investigators to compete successfully for peer-reviewed funding and eventually to increase basic research efforts in Urology.